everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Winter card diaries
Apple White The Crown Rose All of the fairytale flowers are important. After all, our stories wouldn't have that special magic without them. But my flower, the Crown Rose, is perhaps the most important of all. As guardian of the Crown Rose, I'm not only responsible for the magic in my story, but for all fairytales. If anyone else needs a helping hand, they can count on me to help their story's magic grow. It's hard work, but also royally awesome! Ashlynn Ella The Rose of Summer Summer has a special kind of magic. It's when the weather is warmest, the sun shines brightest, and nature comes out to play. So it's a special honor to be the guardian of the Rose of Summer. You see, for generations, my story, Cinderella, has been creating the magic that makes the birds sing and the flowers bloom. Maybe that's why I have my special connection with nature? Hmmm... Blondie Lockes The Rose of Curiosity Even I was surprised by my story's enchanted flower, the Rose of Curiosity. After all, my story is about judging if things are just right or not. Then when I thought about it, I realized that my story won't even start if I'm not curious enough to walk into the Three Bear's house, taste-test their porridge and break all their furniture. Not on purpose, mind you, but still... Now "curiosity" is a badge I will wear with pride. Briar Beauty The Rose of Autumn Since Sleeping Beauty creates so much fairytale magic, it's my royal duty to be the guardian of the Rose of Autumn. It's no surprise, really. Autumn is the season of relaxation. The seasons start to chill out ... literally! The nights start getting longer, which is not only royally awesome for parties, but the cool weather makes me want to curl up in my blanket and *yawn* just get nice and cozy, and zzzzzzzzzz... Madeline Hatter The Rose of Wonder Who would have ever guessed that I, Madeline Hatter, would be the guardian of the Rose of Wonder, the flower that holds all of the tea-rriffic magic of the Wonderland story. It just doesn't make sense. But in that way, it makes all the sense in the world, because nothing in Wonderland is supposed to make sense. So in a sense it makes perfect sense! Doesn't that make sense? Of course not! That's what's so hat-tastic about it! Rosabella Beauty The Rose of Spring Spring is the season of renewal. So it's fitting that it's my job to guard the royally important Rose of Spring. My future fairytale, Beauty & The Beast, is also about renewal. The prince in the story is cursed into a beast. You could say that the prince's true form hibernates inside of the beast. That is until the love of a heroic girl melts his heart and breaks the curse. The prince returns better than before. Category:Doll diaries Category:Apple White logs Category:Ashlynn Ella logs Category:Blondie Lockes logs Category:Briar Beauty logs Category:Madeline Hatter logs Category:Rosabella Beauty logs